Solution polymerization processes are typically carried out at temperatures that are above the melting point of the ethylene homopolymer or copolymer produced. In a typical solution polymerization process, catalyst components, solvent, monomers and hydrogen are fed under pressure to one or more reactors.
For ethylene polymerization, or ethylene copolymerization, reactor temperatures can range from 80° C. to 300° C. while pressures generally range from 3 MPag to 45 MPag. The ethylene homopolymer or copolymer produced remains dissolved in the solvent under reactor conditions. The residence time of the solvent in the reactor is relatively short, for example, from 1 second to 20 minutes. The solution process can be operated under a wide range of process conditions that allow the production of a wide variety of ethylene polymers. Post reactor, the polymerization reaction is quenched to prevent further polymerization, by adding a catalyst deactivator. Optionally, the deactivated solution may be passivated by adding an acid scavenger. The deactivated solution, or optionally the passivated solution, is then forwarded to polymer recovery where the ethylene homopolymer or copolymer is separated from process solvent, unreacted residual ethylene and unreacted optional α-olefin(s).
In solution polymerization there is a need for improved processes that produce ethylene interpolymers at higher production rates, i.e. the pounds of ethylene interpolymer produced per hour is increased. Higher production rates increase the profitability of the solution polymerization plant. The catalyst formulations and solution polymerization processes disclosed herein satisfy this need.
In solution polymerization there is also a need to increase the molecular weight of the ethylene interpolymer produced at a given reactor temperature. Given a specific catalyst formulation, it is well known to those of ordinary experience that polymer molecular weight increases as reactor temperature decreases. However, decreasing reactor temperature can be problematic when the viscosity of the solution becomes too high. As a result, in solution polymerization there is a need for catalyst formulations that produce high molecular weight ethylene interpolymers at high reactor temperatures (or lower reactor viscosities). The catalyst formulations and solution polymerization processes disclosed herein satisfy this need.
In the solution polymerization process there is also a need for catalyst formulations that are very efficient at incorporating one or more α-olefins into a propagating macromolecular chain. In other words, at a given [α-olefin/ethylene] weight ratio in a solution polymerization reactor, there is a need for catalyst formulations that produce lower density ethylene/α-olefin copolymers. Expressed alternatively, there is a need for catalyst formulations that produce an ethylene/α-olefin copolymer, having a specific density, at a lower [α-olefin/ethylene] weight ratio in the reactor feed. Such catalyst formulations efficiently utilize the available α-olefin and reduce the amount of α-olefin in solution process recycle streams.
The catalyst formulations and solution process disclosed herein, produce unique ethylene interpolymer products that have desirable properties in a variety of end-use applications. One non-limiting end-use application includes packaging films containing the disclosed ethylene interpolymer products. Non-limiting examples of desirable film properties include improved optical properties, lower seal initiation temperature and improved hot tack performance. Films prepared from the ethylene interpolymer products, disclosed herein, have improved properties.